In The Shadow Of The Full Moon
by CuddlyFox
Summary: Ivory is a normal human girl. The only special thing about her life is that her bestfriend is a werewolf and her crush is a lamia- the problem is - she doesn't know it. How does Ivory take it when the truth is revieled, and will her life change?


**In The Shadow of the Full Moon**

**Chapter One – The Promise**

I was held down by my wrists while he sat on top of me right on my stomach holding the rest of my body down with his weight. My mouth was uttering struggling sounds and they made him laugh. He had a rough and silky voice, I knew, and he had a nice laugh.

"Taiven, get off me!" I yelled as he started to tickle me.

He laughed louder and said; "No way, Ivy. I'm having way too much fun."

He moved his face nearer and rubbed his nose against mine.

"I will stop though, if you come with me to my family's cabin this weekend…" I gave a frustrated groan, but as he tickled me harder I burst out with many yeses just to make him stop.

He made me promise him, which I did, and he let go and sat back to watch the horror movie playing on the TV in my living room. The grin playing on his lips made me want to hit him hard. I sat up slowly and purposely made sure I kicked him in his thigh. He barely glanced at me, but I knew he was going to take revenge on me. I nudged his arm and snuggled into his side. My head rested at his chest and I could vaguely hear is heartbeat. It was slightly faster than the other hearts I had heard before, but I found it calming and relaxing. We watched the movie in silence. Neither of us jumped during the movie; it was more of a disgusting yet interesting movie. The disgust did overcome the interesting part though. At the end I was determined not to watch another "wrong turn" movie ever again. Taiven saw it on my face and smiled nastily.

"I have all the Wrong Turn movies at the cabin, sweetie. We can watch _all of them_ this weekend." He said it very delicately and smiled even wider.

I could feel my face crumble in disgust at the very thought of watching another of those bloody killing movies with weird cannibals. I smacked him in the face and run. I felt him coming after me and I slid into my room and got a statue of a cat as a weapon. He walked into the room with an almost evil smile.

"You shouldn't have done that, babe. I'm going to tickle you to death now."

He stalked closer and I swung the statue towards his upcoming figure. It seemed to be the easiest thing in the world snatching it out of my hands. He put it carefully down on a commode and grabbed my arms. I was quickly pushed down on my bed and dragged up so I had my whole body on the bed. He sat down swiftly. Then he started tickling. It took him long before he was happy with the result. I was squirming underneath him with half rejected laughs. My eyes were filled with tears from laughing so long. He smiled approvingly to himself and lay down beside my battled body. His face turned to look at me and he grinned.

"Now you know not to hit me, huh?"

I laughed and put up an innocent face.

"I'll never do it again, Taiven. Never. Except for certain situations of course, you know, like birthdays."

"Go burry yourself, Ivy, before I do it for you. Not on birthdays, not ever. If you do that again I'll torture you with my tickle skills." He said.

I waived my hand dismissively and grinned mischievously.

"Let's do something… fun," I said slowly, wriggling my eyebrows at him.

He smiled widely and laughed. We got up from the bed- Taiven raised himself up in a fluid movement and I bounced up with my usual hyperactivity. It took less than five minutes getting dressed and leave the house.

We ended up at our school; a tall building built with grey bricks and small windows that reminded me of the windows I had seen in other people's basements. We sat down on a bench outside by the front and looked towards the woods not far away.

"You sure they'll come by here?" I asked Taiven after half an hour.

Taiven nodded in response without taking his eyes away from the trees. I moved my butt a little to try to get the feeling back to it. He suddenly rose and dragged me out of sight. We stood behind one of the tall and broad pedestals holding up the roof of the school and watched as four figures erupted from the wood's shadow. I smiled and made a move as to go to them. Taiven grabbed me by the hood of my jacket. He shook his head and mouthed; _not jet_.

"Why not? It won't make much of different _when_ we go," I hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

He smiled and shook his head once more.

"Let's follow them this time. They always go by here and to the right. You _know that_. Aren't you even a little curious, don't you wonder a bit where they go every day?"

"How come you know they go anywhere in the first place?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't and that's why I want to follow them. To see if I'm right in my assumptions."

I sighted and gave up.

"Fine, we'll follow them, but I hope for your sake that it's going to be fun."

We waited till they were out of sight before we sneaked after them. It took a long time before anything happened. There had been a few close times where we were almost caught, but in the end we saw where they went. Or rather, it looked like Taiven _knew_ where they were going. Finally he stopped. I glanced around and saw something that made my jaw drop. Up a hill stood a big, white house and I could even from where I was standing see the big double doors painted white and gold. It had big windows with pale silver curtains in all of them. The house had two willow trees on either side of it- almost like they were protecting the three-story house from potential dangers. I glanced at Taiven and saw that his eyes where filled with a bright light. A grin spread slowly in his face. I kicked him in the shin.

"Auch! What did you do that for?" he sneered.

"Stop having that dreamy look on your face, you bastard," I hissed back.

I knew my eyes were flashing of anger.

"You know what that place is and you knew where they were going already! Why the hell would you make me walk for two hours when you already knew where they were going, huh? You know what; don't answer. I just want to go back home now."

I wheeled on my heels and walked back the way we had come without looking back once. The worst thing I knew was being lied to and I had a strong feeling this was not the first time he had been lying. Actually, I had always known that he was hiding something from me, but it would not have mattered if it had not been for his other lies. I kicked a stone angrily and clenched my fists hard. Taiven did not even try to catch up with me.

It was late and it was Monday, but it was the summer holidays and it did not matter. I lay in my bed and thought back at the day's events. I sighted and picked up my pink blackberry. The phone showed five lost calls from Taiven. I typed in his number and lay back against my many pillows. He answered on the first ring.

"Yeah," he murmured sleepily.

"He Taiven. I'm sorry about the… incident earlier this day. I… You know I hate being lied to," I said and bit my lip softly.

"Mm, don't worry 'bout it. No bad feelings here. I have to go now, sweetie. Full moon you know."

"Yes, I'll see you… wait, what has the full moon to do with anything?" I said abruptly.

A long silence followed.

"Nothing, nothing… I'll just… Never mind. I'm just sleepy you know," Taiven said in the other end.

Then he ended the call. I looked wonderingly at the phone and then rolled my eyes at the bright display. Taiven was always that weird. I yawned and put out the lights. I fell asleep on my pillow at once.


End file.
